


GONE.

by SuperWhoMerLockWood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockWood/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean weeps because Castiel is GONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GONE.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (not sorry) if this gives you feels.

     White petals are scattered on the floor and matching ribbons line the rows of seats. The intoxicating smell of perfumes and colognes cluster in Dean’s nostrils. The sound of bells ring throughout the church. Dean Winchester isn’t one for big, apple-pie weddings, but Castiel really wanted this. He plays with his wing-shaped cufflinks as he anxiously waits at the front of the aisle. Then the music starts and he hears the creek of the large doors opening. Cas comes into veiw and the first thing that comes to his mind is ‘beautiful’. The angel with raven black hair and peircing blue eyes smiles at him and starts walking toward him. He can’t hear the music anymore, nor can he smell the frangrances. Suddenly everything is about Cas. The swish of his hair and the crinkle under his eyes and the way his lips curl around his smile. Dean stands there breathless and nearly in tears because of the blue-eyed beauty that stands before him. Because of the angel he is about to give his whole heart, soul, and self to.

     After what seems like and eternity, Cas is finally standing next to him, and Dean just beams at him. He swears he can feel the happiness radiating off of his body. If bliss had an enbodiment, it would be Dean. He takes Cas’s hand and grazes his lips over the knuckles. They turn to the pastor and exchange vows.

     “I do.” Cas whispers barely audibly.

     “And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

     “Hell yeah, I do.” He replies a bit too quickly. He hears a few snickers in the crowd.

     “Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” That’s his queue. Dean grabs Cas’s hips and slowly dips him down for the moment he’s been waiting for. He leans in and barely brushes their lips together.

     Suddenly Dean is sitting up in a queen sized mattress in some dingy motel room. He’s breathing frantically and tears cascade down his cheeks. He curls his legs in and curses at himself for this recurring nightmare. He breaks down for the first time since Cas died, which was exactly one year ago. Dean clutches the blanket and just screams for death to take him because he can’t go on another day without Castiel: the angel who rebelled against everything he was and died time and time again for him. Castiel, the ~~angel~~ man who he ~~loved~~ loves, and isn’t coming back this time.

     Dean weeps because Castiel is _**G**_

_**O** _

_**N** _

_**E.** _


End file.
